


ABC Challenge

by sethra2000



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: ABC Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethra2000/pseuds/sethra2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this so many years ago that I cannot even remember when it was.</p>
<p>An ABC Challenge to see if I could do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABC Challenge

ABC Challenge

 

“Have you heard a word I’ve said Mac?” Methos growled, “I am not going, what part of NO isn’t registering in your alleged brain”

“Insults will get you nowhere Old Man. I promised that you’d be there, so you’ll be there” Duncan replied mildly, he had every intention of winning this discussion.

“Just like that, you make a pronouncement and I’m expected to bow to your commands. I don’t think so MacLeod”. Methos retorted, glaring at the bland faced Highlander

“Killjoy” Mac shot back mildly, he was not going to be the one to bring this discussion into the realms of an argument.

“Look Mac, I’ve seen 5000 of them already, I’m not that interested in making a big thing about the arrival of another one, OK”

“Methos!”

“No Mac, how many times do I have to tell you, New Years parties are not my scene.

“Oh come on Methos, this is not too much to ask. Joe’s putting it on for charity, so it’s for a good cause”.

“Please don’t try to appeal to my better nature, I don’t have one”

“Quit whining Methos, there’s nothing wrong with a costume party, it’ll be fun, besides I thought you’d enjoy dressing Roman again” Mac answered with an innocent smile, he just had to see Methos in a toga, it was one of the reasons he was being so pushy about it.

“Roman!” Methos exclaimed in disgust, “you never said anything about a Roman theme, I am not, I repeat, not dressing up in a toga, it’s the middle of bloody winter MacLeod, and I’m not freezing my balls off for anyone, charity or not.” he finished crossing his arms and scowling.

“So, the party isn’t outside Methos, it’s in the bar, you won’t freeze in the bar”

“That’s because I wont be there, just because you grew up wearing skirts in the snow doesn’t mean I’m going to take up the hobby” Methos shot back.

“Unfortunately, I didn’t have anything to do with the choice of theme and neither did Joe, the party was booked through a friend of his, besides I’ve been wanting to get you in something other than jeans and a sweater for years, this will be my opportunity”, Duncan leered at his lover, “and it will make Joe happy”

“Very funny Mac, and stop trying to lay on the guilt, you forget I gave it up years ago, you know, you can be such a Xanthippe sometimes”

“What?!”

“Xanthippe, she was Socrates wife, and she was the biggest nag you could imagine” Methos replied, almost willing to give in, images of Mac in a toga beginning to make their presence felt, not to mention what they could get up to after.

“You’re calling me a nag?” Duncan asked incredulously, “the nerve of some people, if you weren’t so damn zealous about guarding your so called reputation you might just have some fun once in a while” he finished, ignoring the stunned mullet look on his lover’s face

“Zealous, me, I’ll have you know that I can be a real party animal when I want to be, and my reputation as you put it will be just fine, thank you very much”, Methos retorted, then noticed the sly look gracing Duncan’s face. “Alright MacLeod, you win. Happy now?” Methos retorted in a disgusted tone.

“Bad losers come to sticky ends” Mac replied nonchalantly

“Coming to some sort of end is the object of this little exercise, isn’t it?”

“Don’t be such a Grinch Methos, besides you’d look good in a Toga and Joe is expecting us to be there” Mac finished, not above using a little guilt to get what he wanted

Eyeing his exasperating lover Methos threw up his hands in disgusted defeat and flopped onto the couch, sliding into his usual sprawl.

Favouring the sprawled man with a triumphant grin, Mac decided to quit while he was winning, after all he had gotten what he wanted, and if he was going to get what he wanted after the party, he better not get too far down in Methos’ bad books.

Glaring at his lover was doing no good, and to be perfectly honest with himself, Methos was just doing it to be contrary, he enjoyed baiting Duncan, but this time he had lost. Oh well, maybe next time he thought to himself with a secret smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> Xanthippe it’s in the dictionary, honest injun, it means a nagging or quarrelsome wife. (she really was Socrates wife)


End file.
